Bruce Jammer
|death= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.85 |hair=Brunette |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |cyber= |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=Republic |masters= |apprentices=}} }} '''Bruce Jammer' was a reformed pirate and criminal born in 50 BBY on the Colonies system of Commenor in the projects of Anteluma. To many he came into galactic prominence at during the Coo-Neo Crisis. Historians believe he was one of the key figures of the battle and was the leader of the Shadow Vengeance, the piracy organization he created several years before. He also was the first recorded owner of R3-S3 and served on several missions with Jedi Scott Borek and Shyla Spearrunner all the way through the Great Galactic War. Biography Early life Bruce was born in an arguably historically influential family in 50 BBY. Though the family was argued to be quite influential, his 'famous' smuggler/soldier ancestor Garrison Jammer being the most prominent member of the clan, his family was forced to live in an once affluent section of Anteluma, a famed sporting town of Commenor, which now was considered part of the city's projects. This, some said, including close affiliates, shaped his personality and life for the first twenty-seven years of it. He was considered rough, roguish, and a recluse during his adolescent and young adult years until he reached the age of twenty-one. He moved out of his parent's home, promising to come back and bring them a better life. His first act out on his own was starting a small, but steadily growing organization, known as the Shadow Vengeance, a pirating and criminal organization that focused on taking from the rich and giving to the poor (as well as themselves). He started most of his personnel infrastructure and membership from the streets he grew up in on Commenor, many of the poor in that district jumped at his promises of adventure and riches. This also created loyalty among his comrades, a quality not known well in his profession. The organization participated in hired criminal acts of stealing, arson, blackmail and even dabbled in smuggling and espionage, but a strong policy of the organization was that it not be hired out as an army, mercenary group, government usurpers or in anything that required any acts of murder or killing in principle. Shadow Vengeance Bruce Jammer created the Shadow Vengeance organization in at the age of twenty-one. The organization was primarily a piracy organization. Taking riches from worlds and dumping them on the worlds, minus a small fee they took out of it. They are noted for leaving the crew they were stealing from alive and with transportation. This kept up for another six years until . The media helped them garner a large reputation around the galaxy and security officials said they were as high as 10th on the Galaxy's Most Wanted List. A few days after , the band of pirates commandeered a large burgundy vessel, the vessel had Republic markings and the manifest said it contained the Kinaya Madrid and a Jedi Knight, though the reports were unconfirmed. The Jedi Knight and the security crew were able to hold off the pirates and Bruce until additional reinforcements arrived to capture Bruce's and the pirates themselves. The Organization and Jammer stood trial and were found guilty on multiple counts of piracy and grand theft. They were ordered to serve under the Jedi Order for one mission, and then if the Jedi deemed it fit they would be released on probation, and under surveillance. If the Jedi deemed otherwise, they would serve their whole sentence of twenty years in prison and Jammer would serve an additional fifteen years for his crimes and role in the Shadow Vengeance. Coo-Neo Crisis In he was assigned to accompany Jedi Knights Scott Borek and Shyla Spearrunner to the prison world . When Borek went planetside he was left aboard his ship. After spending nearly a standard week aboard the ship with Spearrunner, he began to slightly understand the Jedi and their philosophy. He fell in love with Shyla; they hid their feelings for each other when Borek came back aboard. He accompanied them back to Coruscant. He was granted his freedom (along with his crew) after Shyla vouched for him to the . Afterward they spent a great deal of time together, until it came time for him to follow Borek to V, she offered to come with. Once at Telos he commanded the fleet against Zell Coo-Neo's forces. He helped contain the enemy forces and destroyed a large portion of the enemy fleet. He was noted as an integral part of the battle and Republic victory. Intermittent Period Soon after Scott Borek left on his mission that caused him to leave the galaxy, Bruce and Shyla Spearrunner, spent more time together and eventually married in . They spent more time together and during the outbreak of the Great Galactic War they fought on campaigns together. Shyla eventually became pregnant during the war, eventually birthing Felix Jammer. Her participation in the war lessened, though Jammer remained on the front-lines consistently. Behind the scenes Bruce Jammer's likeness is based of as in . Jammer, Bruce Jammer, Bruce Jammer, Bruce Jammer, Bruce Jammer, Bruce Jammer, Bruce Jammer, Bruce Jammer, Bruce